xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Xavier
Cassandra Nova Xavier is the Mummudrai of Charles Xavier. She is 5'4" and weighs 115 pounds. She has blue eyes and is bald. Relatives *Charles Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) *Marcia Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) *Jonas Graymalkin (collateral ancestor) *Brian Xavier (father, deceased) *Sharon Xavier-Marko (mother, deceased) *Kurt Marko (step-father, deceased) *Charles Xavier (twin brother, deceased) *David Haller (nephew) Powers and Abilities Cassandra possesses telepathy comparable to Charles Xavier. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, the mummudrai Cassandra accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome, granting itself vast psionic powers. These powers include: telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to release an astral form, which she focuses both her telepathy and telekinesis. She has all the powers of the average mummudri as well. Telepathy: She can read minds and project her thoughts into others minds within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Mind Control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind Possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' She has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *''Mind Transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence fo another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Cassandra possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. She can levitate herself, other people, or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. DNA Duplication: Cassandra is able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for herself. She is, also, capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in one's genome. *''DNA Manipulation:'' She can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. *''Jumpstart:'' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra is able to selectively evolved their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in upredictable side-effects. *''Phasing:'' She has the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Cassandra is finished passing through the object. *''Metahuman Regeneration:'' She regenerates hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhuman regenerative healing factor, she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs, such as eyes or large portions of flesh, regenerate limbs, such as feet and arms, which have been completely severed. Category:Characters Category:Mummudrai Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mind Alteration Category:Psionic Shield Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Mental Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:DNA Manipulation Category:DNA Duplication Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Phasing Category:Regeneration